untitled
by totalyfab
Summary: yami is slowly gaining back his memories but when he confronts his wife who never actually died how will it affect both their lives
1. the beginning

chapter 1:  
  
Yami sat in his soulroom with his eyes shut. 5000 years he had sat like this waiting for someone to solve the puzzle so he could be reborn within their soul. Now that had happened. It had almost been a year since Yugi Muotoh and he had bonded. As time went on Yami had slowly drifted away from Yugi as his memories slowly returned. This did not stop Yugi from worrying about him. The most recent memory had been by dream. It had been of his wife Kathlyne sitting with him while he slowly died of being beaten by her brother. He wondered what had happened to his beautiful wife and 4 children. Every night for a week now he had been having that same dream and every night he awoke sweating as more memories returned to him.  
  
Yami was jolted out of his thoughts by Yugi's cry of pain.  
  
"Yugi! Are you alright! Yugi answer me!" Yami cried out in his deep voice. The next thing Yami heard was Yugi's weak voice.  
  
"Yami, help." Yami's eyes widened. He felt around his mouth. Their was blood dripping. Yugi and Yami were both plunged into complete darkness. 


	2. kat

chapter two:A/N Know my chapters are short I promise they'll get longer. Anyway on with the fic  
  
  
  
When Yami woke up he was lying in a large bed beside a sleeping Yugi. He looked around the room, it was a large gold room like the one he had had back when he was Pharaoh. He sat up and saw a beautiful woman walking around the room."What's going on"  
  
"Alive now are we. Very well. Queen Kathlyne instructed me to inform her the moment you awoke. I suggest you rest a bit more before she gets down here. She has alot she wants to talk to you about. 5000 years of not seeing your husband will put you in a deep depresion. She's happy yoour back though."  
  
"My wife, Kathlyne. She's still alive. How?"  
  
"Ask her. Makes no sense to me thats for certain." The maid said as she left the room. Yami laid back down. Kathlyne was still alive, impossible. She had been near dead from consumption when he died. How could she possibly be alive? For five minutes he pondered this question before a beautiful woman who could only be Kathlyne entered smiling." Hi Yami. How are you feeling?" 


	3. return

chapter3:A/N THIS IS A REALY LOVIE DOVIE TYPE CHAPTER IT KIND OF CHANGES THROUGHOUT THE STORY. KIND OF THE CAN LOVE SURVIVE TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS TYPE A THING K.:)  
  
"Yami, stop looking at me like that. I asked how are you feeling?"  
  
"How are you still alive? I'ts impossible. You should be dead."  
  
" Should be. Not, but should be. Thanks to your lovely little spell.  
  
" What spell?"  
  
" Every time I collapsed you would always want me to live. You were so sweet. That's the spell. You didn't know you were doing it. Neither did I till I lived past a hundered years old and still looked eighteen."  
  
"What happeneed to Yugi and I? Why did we just collapse bleeding."  
  
" The demons realized you are back and will do everything in their power to stop you from rising as Pharaoh again."  
  
"Demons?"  
  
" Yeah. You aren't their favorite person. You were always too merciful to your people."  
  
" So why did they come after Yugi?"  
  
"They didn't. They went after the Millenium Puzzle. Yugi just happened to get in their way, they don't particularly enjoy that."  
  
" Is he going to be OK?" Yami asked with complete concern.  
  
" Yeah, he woke up a few hours ago screaming your name. It took a while to reassure him you were still alive and were going to be fine."  
  
"Thanks, for helping us and all."  
  
"Well, how could I resist . It was probably the first time I have ever seen you helpless."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"You remember. It's difficult to explain. Basically what I said before explains it doesn't it?"  
  
" Kathlyne."  
  
" You know Yami, I love you but you know how to pry." Yami smiled and got off the bed. He walked over to Kathlyne and grabbed her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. Kathlyne raised her eyebrows. "Stop that. Please. Every time you look at me like that I do whatever you ask." Yami continued looking in Kathlynes brown eyes smiling.  
  
"I love you Kat." He said kissing her forhead.  
  
"How do you remember. 5000 years is a realy long time you know."  
  
" Your face says it all."  
  
" You know if I didn't know you as well as I do I could take insult to that." Yami laughed his deep laugh. Kathlyne smiled;Yami pulled her closer to him tightning his grip around her waist. Kathlyne buried her head in his shoulder.Suddenly a young voice spoke from behind them."Ah isn't that sweet. To bad for you both. One of you will die, one of you will live to mourn." Both looked and Kathlyne gasped, Yami couldn't remember who this was. The blonde man spoke again this time a wide grin was across his face.  
  
" Say goodbye Kathlyne," the man laughed.  
  
A/N WHO WILL DIE? R/R PLEASE THANKS TO YAMI-YUGI3 FOR THE GREAT REVIEW. KEEP READING MY STORY. 


	4. new perspective

chapter4:  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Say goodbye Kathlyne," the man laughed. Kathlynes eyes grew wide as did Yami's. The blonde conjured up a fireball surrounded in black energy and threw it at Yami. Kathlyne jumped in the way taking the blow. The man smiled, "So predictable. By the way,Pharaoh,"he said his voice full of sarcasm, "don't try to save her. You don't know how to use the Pharaoh's magic anymore and she'll probably have bled to death by the time you find an alterate way. So what are you to do now, Pharaoh? Watch your love die. If not, I think I'll go after Yugi. Whatever it takes. It matters not to me. Reemember my name, Marik." The man laughed before dissolving into thin air. Yami dropped to his knees beside Kathlyne, her clothes were soaked in blood; her breathing was getting shorter by the moment.  
  
" Kathlyne." Yami whispered. Kathlyne tried to speak but didn't have enough strength to. Yami heard Yugi's voice.  
  
" I know how to help her. It'll be difficult, but you can do it."  
  
" What can I do?"  
  
"Love her more than anyone else. More than life itself. That's all. But it's much more diffiult than you think. If you want to activate the spell know in your heart you could never love another as much as you love her, once you are sure tell her. If it's true she will live."  
  
"If it's not?"  
  
"She will be sucked into the Shadow Realm until she dies."  
  
"There's so much at stake." Yugi smiled, got off the bed and walked over to Yami.  
  
"Yeah,but you can do it. She loves you, you love her. Simple. You've done it twice before."  
  
"How can save her without remembering anything about my past, and by the time it all returns she'll be dead. I can't risk that."  
  
"Then don't remember. If you realy loved her 5000 years ago you will still love her in your heart." Yami buried his face in his hands.  
  
"I don't know if I can." Yugi glared at Yami's back.   
  
"What's wrong with you! You have given me courage and even brought me new friends. Why would you give up now?"  
  
"So much is at risk."  
  
"We've been in tough situations before. Even my soul was on the line and you never gave up. What's so different about now?" Yami looked up, his eyes were red.  
  
" This is different because, she is my wife who I remember nothing about. She's the only one who can help me remember."  
  
"Yami, I'm not supposed to tell you this but, since Kathlyne was the Queen of Egypt and is the princess of demons, you are married to her so that makes you a demon prince which means that the demons have to obey youra every command and right now the only people who can help her is the demon who attempted to kill her."  
  
"But Yugi, how?"  
  
"Ask." Yami cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"OK I'll explain it then. Concentrate hard on both your goals. A demon will apear and you can command him to heal Kathlyne. If he doesn't you can have him torchered to death or let him go."  
  
"But if I fail..." Yugi smiled and leaned down to hug his back. Yami was awe struck.  
  
"Look, you have always given me inspiration and made me believe in myself. Why not take your own advice. The least you can do is try." Yami sighed and stood up.  
  
"You know, your right." He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a minute of concentration a demon appeared on one knee. "How can I help you Prince Yami and ex-Pharaoh?"  
  
"Can you heal her?" The demon stood up and looked upon the bleeding unconcious Kathlyne. It seemed as if she was bleeding from every pore now. The demons eyes widened.  
  
"Nope, bye." He said as he too dissapeared. A laugh was heard from behind Yugi and Yami the Voice was Kathlynes,  
  
"Yami, you are pathetic." Yami and Yugi turned around and saw a woman identicle to Kathlyne leaning on the wall.  
  
A/N HOW DID YOU LIKE IT. WIERD HUH? AH WELL. TO BE CONTINUED.................................................................................. 


	5. miracle?

chapter4{or 5}  
  
"Kathlyne.....but you're here?"  
  
"Do you think you are the only one with an alter ego?" the woman asked.  
  
"No but...."  
  
"But what? Never mind. Okay look. Here's how I see it. Kathlyne is dying. I, as her other self, must help her but unfortunatly as long as she is incapacitated I can't do a damn thing so you, as her husband, need to find a way to save her or the world will fall into destructuion."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"At least try? You have just sat there crying your pathetic eyes out. When that demon disobeyed you you just let him go. Death has made you pahetic."  
  
"What was I supposed to do?!"  
  
"Tell him do it or die."  
  
"I don't have that power!" Yami said. He couldn't believe this witch was the alter ego of Kathlyne.  
  
"Yes you do Yami." the woman said. Yugi's voice responded.  
  
"Shes right Yami. You do."   
  
"Thankyou Yugi. May be you can get through to him. Yami, watch. Just so you can get a feel for it." the woman closed her eyes and a black ora began to glow around her. A demon appeared on his knees at her feet. The same demon that had rejected Yami.  
  
"What is wrong with you!? You denyed Prince Yami. He is you're prince. To reject him without an acceptable explanation bears the penalty of death."  
  
"BUT....."  
  
"What? Want to beg before you die."  
  
"Please give me another chance."  
  
"How? Okay," a light dawned upon her and she smiled "how about you heal Kathlyne and I'll spare you? Fair?"  
  
"As you wish." he said with a sneer. He stood up and began to chant.  
  
"ASAL VENA CERA CANRATEA SETRENO GEVYU TOSNA ANSLA....ASAL VENA CERA CANRATEA STRENO GEBYU TOSNA ANSLA.....ASAL VENA..." Kathlyn's body began to glow a mix of gold and black. Suddenly she drew a sharp breath and the demon dissapeared along with Kathlyne's alter ego. Yami was back on his knees in an instant. Kat's eyes were still closed but she was breathing.  
  
"Kat? Come on Kat open your eyes." Yami said. Yugi sat back and smiled. Kat opened her eyes.  
  
"Yami?" she said weakly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hoping you're all right." Kat raised an eyebrow and stood up. She swayed a moment before looking at Yami and smiling. Yami smiled back. They were together at last and that's what they needed.  
  
at Yami and smiling.  
  
A/N I KNOW A CRAPPY BORING CHAPTER. I AM GOING TO WRITE AN ALTERNATE ENDING IF YOU WANT. MOST POPULAR VOTE THING SO WHEN YOU REVIEW LET ME KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED THEM!!!! 


End file.
